Into the Fray Book 1: Flickering Shadows
by Linzerj
Summary: Part of a discontinued series. Don't read. I'm not deleting it for those who actually read it and liked it already. Sorry, folks!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

I am not Erin Hunter, and own nothing here. I only own the Cats outside Clans and Other animal below. This is the first book of a six-book warrior series I'm doing now. Please R&R, and enjoy the tale.

* * *

**Into the Fray**

**Book 1: Flickering Shadows**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Firestar – ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors: Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe – long haired gray tom

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches

Squirrelflight – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Foxpaw

Spiderleg – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall – light brown tabby tom

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice, Icepaw

Mousewhisker – gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Jayfeather – gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes

Icepaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw – reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens: Ferncloud – pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy – cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit (fluffy gray she-cat) and Ivykit (tabby-and-white she-cat)

Elders: Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy – old tabby tom

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud – very small tabby tom  
Apprentice, Flamepaw

Warriors: Oakfur – small brown tom  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Smokefoot – black tom  
Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Crowfrost – black-and-white tom  
Apprentice, Olivepaw

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back  
Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Snaketail – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices: Owlpaw – light brown tabby tom

Olivepaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Redpaw – mottled brown and ginger tom

Shrewpaw – gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchpaw – dark gray tom

Dawnpaw – cream-furred she-cat

Tigerpaw –dark brown tabby tom

Flamepaw – ginger tom

Queens: Snowbird – pure-white she-cat, mother to Frostkit (white she-cat), Darkkit (dark gray tom), and Duskkit (dark brown tabby she-cat)

Elders: Cedarheart – dark gray tom

Tallpoppy – long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader: Onestar – brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot – gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface – short-tailed brown tom  
Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors: Tornear – tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Crowfeather – dark gray tom

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Gorsetail – very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown-and-white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Dewspots – spotted gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Willowclaw – gray she-cat  
Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Antpelt – brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot – dray tom with two dark paws  
Apprentice, Sunpaw

Breezepelt – black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Sunpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Kestrelpaw – mottled gray tom

Sedgepaw – light brown tabby she-cat

Thistlepaw – long-haired white tom

Swallowpaw – dark gray she-cat

Queens: Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Breezepelt's kits: Flowerkit (light brown tabby she-cat), Birdkit (light gray tabby she-cat), and Smokekit (very dark gray tom)

Elders: Morningflower – very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Leopardstar – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot – gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors: Blackclaw – smoky black tom

Voletooth – small brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker – black tom

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur – light brown tom

Rippletail – dark gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Graymist – pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower – pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur – light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Otterheart – dark brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Pinefur – very short-haired tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Robinpaw

Rainstorm – mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat  
Apprentice, Copperpaw

Apprentices: Willowshine – gray tabby she-cat

Minnowpaw – dark gray she-cat

Pebblepaw – mottled gray tom

Sneezepaw – gray-and-white tom

Mallowpaw – light brown tabby tom

Nettlepaw – dark brown tabby tom

Robinpaw – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Copperpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Queens: Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit (black tom), Pricklekit (dark gray tom), Petalkit (brown-and-white she-cat), and Grasskit (light brown tom)

Elders: Heavystep – thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream – gray tom

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Dusty – black-and-white she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Dora – ginger tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

Mitsy – tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

OTHER ANIMALS

Holly – creamy yellow Lab female with a Dudley brown nose and chocolate-brown eyes

* * *

PROLOGUE

The beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat stared down at the pool in disbelief as cats swarmed into the cavern. She looked at her companion, a blue-gray she-cat, and said, "This is what I have been shown."

The starry cats stared down at the small pool, cramming to see the reflections. One large yellow shape startled them all. They murmured amongst themselves as the tortoiseshell said, "Bluestar, these are the ones who will help the three."

"Are you sure, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked. "Could it be a mistake…?"

"No," Spottedleaf replied. "This is what will be. We cannot always change destiny, no matter how hard we try."

Her attention turned back to the pool again. The brown eyes of the large yellow shape were full of confidence and hope. "She is the one, along with the others shown here!" Spottedleaf declared, gesturing to the other shapes showing as well. "They will save us all."

"They will endure many things," Bluestar warned, "Though it will be worth it in the end."

"The time has come… They have all come… At last…"

* * *

The four lost pets walked through the wood. Three were cats; one was a dog. They had been lost in a late snowstorm, separated from their families, and were desperate for help.

They didn't know help was going to be found in one of the most unexpected places...

* * *

The halfa soared blissfully through the air, not knowing what fate had in store for him next was soon about to hit.

* * *

The half-demon sorceress and alien girl flew through the air, shooting rays at their enemy. Soon they would be doing this in a very strange place...

* * *

The brunette boy sighed, looking at his goldfish, then back to the window where his evil babysitter stood. He didn't realize soon he would be enduring something far worse...

* * *

The young bald monk sat in a lotus postition, meditating as his friends practiced bending freely now that peace was restored. What he didn't realize was that something was coming for him.

Something was coming for all of them.

They just didn't realize what it was.

* * *

Meh. Sorry for the kinda stinky beginning. I can't think of anything else to do for it... but, yeah, ATLA, TT, DP, and FOP are gonna come into this too, but later in the series.

Holly and Dusty are my pets; Dora and Mitsy are sisters who belong to my grandma. Other than them, I own nothing!

Please stay tuned. Chapter 1 will be out ASAP! R&R and BYE!!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello all! I'm back with chapter 1! And the epicness shall continue!

Oh, the cartoons don't really come in till the beginning of Book 2.

I am not Erin Hunter. However, I am an animal lover and a proud pet owner and authoress. YAY!

* * *

Chapter 1

Holly winced as Dusty scratched her chest with her sharp hind claws and growled through the black-and-white fur. The old she-cat stopped struggling and let Holly carry her some more, with Dora and Mitsy trotting alongside. They were lost in the woods, and frantic to get home. Some guy had grabbed them, but they got free and were in who-knows-where-istan now.

Holly looked towards the rising sun. Red. _Red in the morning; sailors take warning_. That was the old saying her girl Lindsay had always said. The red dawn meant a storm was brewing. They would have to take shelter somewhere soon.

Alarm calls from birds went up, and Holly turned her attention to Mitsy, who was coming out of some brush with a squirrel in her mouth. Holly put Dusty down, who turned and s pat at her before going to eat. Holly always went last; she wanted the cats to eat first.

Dora looked up, her mouth stained with blood from the carcass. "Holly, you should eat too," she said. So the large yellow Lab got up and ate a bite of the squirrel, and then another, and then another. She didn't take too much; she always waited for the cats to eat their fill first. Only if she caught something herself would she eat first; but that was rare, and only with pheasants.

After a few more bites, Holly backed away and looked at the cats. They had been so fat (no offense to the kitties) and happy at home, and now their pelts were starting to cling to their ribs. They were better than what she looked like, she knew; her stomach grumbled all the time. But the cats came first. She was the largest, and she felt more responsible for the little cats.

She decided to scout ahead, so she left the cats in the sheltered alcove to finish the squirrel. She trotted through the woods, until she was met with bright sunlight glinting on a large, beautiful lake. She bent and took a long drink from the sparkling water. Then she stood and backed up, looking out at the water. The call of it was so tempting...so she leapt in, throwing up a splash of water, drenching her fur with the cool liquid. She frolicked in the water, and swimming out towards the middle before heading back. She shook herself dry; just as terrified yowls from Dusty and Dora sounded from within the forest. Other yowls wre heard too, battle yowls, one of them Mitsy's. Holly galloped toward the racket. Her friends were in trouble!

She skidded to a halt near the alcove, where she saw Dusty pressed against the back wall, Dora standing protectively in front of her, though she looked horrified. Mitsy stood, confronting... _seven full-grown cats!_ The lead tom was a dark brown tabby, amber eyes glinting. There was also a dark ginger she-cat, a black tom with a brown underbelly, a white tom, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, a white she-cat with ginger patches and a horrible scar on her face, and a light brown tabby she-cat at the back of the group. The lead tom was advancing on Mitsy, and the rest of the group looked ready to attack. Holly acted.

She let out a long, loud howl. "_Aroooooooooooooooo!"_ The cats stopped in their tracks as she leapt from the bushes, skidding to a halt in between them and her friends. She bared har fangs at them, and they snarled back. The cats prepared to leap, but the back cat, the light brown tabby, stopped them. "Wait!" She stepped in front and looked at Holly closely, though the she-cat was careful not to get too close. "It's one of them!" she hissed. The dark brown tabby stared at her. "Leafpool, are you sure? How can she...?"

"Do you doubt the word of your medicine cat, of my sister?" the dark ginger she-cat asked.

"She is no longer a true medicine cat, though!" the tom retorted.

"The code was changed! Medicine cats can take mates, so long as their duties are put first. And that is what she did all along!"

"Let's just take them to Firestar. He will want to know about them tresspassing anyway," the white tom pointed out. The cats nodded and spread out, circling around them. Holly glanced at them warily as they circled around the four.

"Holly...I think they want us to go with them," Mitsy said, looking at the cats trying to usher them away. "Ya think?" Holly grumbled back. Mitsy looked at her. "You got that from Lindsay, didn't you?" Mitsy asked. "Maybe..." Holly said.

Dusty let out a startled yowl as the tom tried to herd her and Dora away. Dora turned on him, teeth bared in a snarl. The tom payed no attention and shoved her forward. She stumbled, bumping into her sister. Dusty, the old little she-cat, stayed huddled in her ball by the alcove. The tom hissed at her, trying to make her go. Then the tabby she-cat, Leafpool, stepped in. "Brambleclaw, she's obviously an old she-cat. Let me." Dusty glared at them. "I'm not that old!" But she let Leafpool help her anyway.

Holly glared at all the cats warily as they padded on. She didn't like the vibe she got from them. But she obliged to them, though it was weird. Shouldn't dogs boss cats around? Meh, whatever.

But when they pushed through a thorny barrier, Holly realized that they were in _way_ over their heads.

* * *

YAY!! IT'S A WONDERFUL STORY!! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER 2!! TWO IN ONE DAY!! EEP!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Ravenpaw would be safe and still in ThunderClan with the name Ravenwing, Tigerclaw would never had existed, Firestar would have been a Clan cat, Feathertail wouldn't be dead, the Three truly would be the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, Ashfur wouldn't have been as loopy and would have lived, and BloodClan wouldn't have existed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Holly gasped. Cats; cats everywhere! Young cats, old cats, big cats, little cats, cats of different colors milling all around. They stared at the cats, and gave startled yowls when they saw Holly. She shied away, but was pushed on by the cats. She wanted to snap at them so badly, but she restrained herself from her three years of living with a cat.

A magnificent ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and bright green eyes emerged from a cave on a ledge. He yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Cats all around came out of their dens, glaring at the newcomers, but going to the meeting. Brambleclaw stood beside the tom and - wait, how did he get up there? Wasn't he herding them here a second ago? Weird... but whatever.

"ThunderClan, we have some visitors to our Clan! Three cats and...and...and a dog."

Some cats gasped, but the tom continued. "I am giving them permission to stay as long as they wish."

"A _dog, _Firestar? A dog in our camp?!" one cat called in disbelief. The tom nodded, and then said, "This meeting is now over." He leapt down from the ledge and padded over to them. "So, who might we have here?"

"Um, my name is Dusty," Dusty said, pushing her way through. "This is Dora and her sister Mitsy. And the dog here is Holly. W-we were catnapped by a man, and we got lost in some snowstorm..."

"So you're kittypets? Owned by Twolegs?" the tom asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Dusty replied. "But we'd be grateful if we could stay here..."

"Yeah, I'm so tired my paws are gonna fall off!" Dora complained.

"And we're hungry. Mice and voles and squirrels are nice, but we kinda need more to keep going," Mitsy added.

"You are all welcome to stay here," the tom told them. "My name is Firestar, and I'm the leader of ThunderClan." He turned and beckoned to a young tortoiseshell she-cat and a small gray-and-white she-cat sharing a squirrel by a pile of killed animals. They got up and padded over. "These are Poppyfrost and Hazeltail. Poppyfrost, you will mentor Mitsy, and Hazeltail, you will mentor Dora."

"What about me and Holly?" Dusty asked before Holly could. Firestar smirked. "Well, Dusty, you can stay with the elders in their den."

"I am not that old!" Dusty screeched. Holly rolled her eyes as Firestar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Oh, really? How old are you?" Dusty shrunk away and muttered, "Fifteen years." Firestar cocked his head. "Um...what's a year?"

Holly snickered as Dusty said, "It's twelve months. Or...twelve moon cycles...or one full cycle of seasons..." Firestar nodded, understanding. Holly sat down and asked, "What about me, then?"

Firestar looked suprised that Holly could talk to them, but he ignored it. "You'll be a warrior, of course." Holly nodded, and Firestar made his way back to the Highledge. "THUNDERCLAN!!" he called. The milling cats turned back to look at him again, as Firestar said, "I will now give our guests warrior names! Dora, you will be called Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Hazeltail. Mitsy, you will be called Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Poppyfrost. Dusty will stay with the elders with the name Patchflower. And Holly shall be called... Wolfsong.

"I wish to preform one last ceremony. Rosekit and Toadkit are ready to become apprentices. Come forward, you two." A black-and-white tom and a dark cream she-cat padded forward. "Rosekit, from this moment until you recieve your warrior name, you will be called Rosepaw. Dustpelt, you are a wise, noble warrior. I trust you to mentor Rosepaw well. And Toadkit, you shall be called Toadpaw. Lionblaze, you are a strong, loyal young warrior. I trust you to mentor Toadpaw well."

"Patchflower! Swiftpaw! Wildpaw! Rosepaw! Toadpaw! Wolfsong!" ThunderClan cheered. Holly - er, Wolfsong - beamed. This was really cool!

* * *

_Somewhere in the Avatar World after Sozin's Comet..._

Aang opened his eyes. He sat up, breathing heavily. He looked around - all was peaceful. Sokka was still asleep. Toph and Katara were in another room in the Fire Nation Palace, and the Kyoshi warriors were in a room near them. Zuko was in his own room next to Mai. Everything was normal, but he was still shocked by...something. What was it...?

His dream. That dream...of the cats...talking to him...

They had given him a strange warning. A message...something he wasn't going to forget soon. The message still rang in his ears.

_Six and three must come together for a battle with friends by their sides to conquer the greatest threat ever known to the four Clans who live by the code of starshine and moonlight._

But what Aang couldn't understand was...

_what did it all mean?_

OMG, This is coming out better than I ever hoped! Yay! Awesome, huh?! I hope you all liked it and enjoy more next time! REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, chapter three already! I'm on a roll!

And everyone, I have the names for everyone picked out already, except Swiftpaw and Wildpaw. I'm stuck between Swiftwind or Swiftwing, and Wildfire or Wildflower. I might put a poll on my account for this, so no worries!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm Erin Hunter to you people? Go smack yourself if you actually thought I was! If you're smart, well...read on!

* * *

Chapter 3

Life continued on in ThunderClan. With more apprentices, Icepaw and Foxpaw were able to focus more on training while the others did jobs like cleaning the dens. Swiftpaw and Wildpaw were obviously not that thrilled about it, and neither were Rosepaw or Toadpaw, but, hey, no apprentice ever was.

Jayfeather had noticed that Cinderheart and Lionblaze had been spending alot of time together. That was good; it would help him get over Heathertail and Honeyfern, and even Hollyleaf's death. He thought he heard Leafpool mention that Cinderheart might be expecting kits soon. That was good; ThunderClan could use more warriors, even with it as crowded as it was.

At least the dog slept away from everyone else. Wolfsong wasn't that bad, but she was a dog, and you couldn't be too careful. Patchflower seemed healthy enough, too, and Swiftpaw and Wildpaw seemed happy with others, though not all too comfortable. They had a close kinship, which Jayfeather admired. He and Lionblaze were close, and had been closer since Hollyleaf's death and discovering one of Whitewing's kits was the other one, though which one it was still remained a mystery.

"Jayfeather, guess what?!" a voice suddenly chirped. Jayfeather could tell it was Icepaw by her voice, cheery and full of respect, too. "What is it, Icepaw?" he asked.

"Foxpaw and I are getting our warrior names! Isn't it great?!" she sqeaked. Then she padded over to him and looked at him. "And, um...well...never mind... see you, Jayfeather," she breathed. Jayfeather blinked. Oh, no...

Ever since the medicine lore had been changed for Leafpool's sake, some of the medicine cats had taken mates. Though Littlecloud and Barkface stuck with their ways, Mothwing eagerly took Reedwhisker as a mate, and Willowshine said that when his training was done, she and Robinpaw might become mates. Kestrelpaw said he was looking towards Sedgepaw, and Flamepaw said that he and Shrewpaw might get together once they recieved their names. Though he didn't feel pressured to take on a mate, he was looking towards a possibility with Icepaw. Once she heard, she was always trying to make an excuse to see him. Love...

The reeds rustled, and Leafpool poked her head in. "Jayfeather, come on! Their ceremony is going to start!"

"I'm coming," Jayfeather mumbled. He turned and left the den, and tried to find somewhere to sit. Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker were together, and by them were Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Jayfeather sat next to them, and Hazeltail sat by him. "Hey, Jayfeather," she hissed. He turned to her, his sightless eyes alert. "Yeah?"

Hazeltail figeted, then whispered, "Do you think that Foxpaw and I might make a good pair?" Jayfeather nodded. "Sure. You two would probably be a good match." Hazeltail purred as Firestar called out to the Clan. Swiftpaw and Wildpaw chattered excitedly with Rosepaw as Toadpaw rolled his eyes. "She-cats."

Wolfsong sat at the back of the cluster, feeling like an outcast. Dogs and cats really didn't mix all that well, so why she was even accepted was covered by shadows.

But then, everyone knew. The dream that he and Leafpool had at the Moonpool... she was one of the saviors!

"Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxpelt. StarClan honors your nobility and courage. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icecloud. StarClan honors your faith and loyalty."

"Foxpelt! Icecloud! Foxpelt! Icecloud!" the cats cheered. Jayfeather thought that Hazeltail was cheering the loudest for Foxpelt; but then, he was sure that he was cheering the loudest for Icecloud. As the new warriors leapt down, and made their way silently through the crowd to sit vigil in the oncoming darkness, snarls were heard by the barrier, and in stepped...

_rouges._

* * *

Sam sighed. Danny had been so jittery ever since his visit back into the Ghost Zone to return the Infi-Map, but he wouldn't say why.

"Danny, c'mon, tell us! What's bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Danny, tell us what happened," Tucker added.

"Danny, you can tell us, you know," Valerie chimed in.

"I know, I know! But, guys..." Danny trailed off as Dani and Jazz walked over to them. They were obviously worried.

"Hey, 'cuz, what's up?" Dani asked. Jazz rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Danny. Get it off your chest. You shouldn't keep everything bottled away."

"I know! Just stop bugging me about it!" Danny cried. He sighed and looked down again. "But...but I ran into Clockwork, and he took me to his time castle. He showed me an image of five cats and a female dog. There was a midnight black she-cat with a purple tint and dark violet eyes, and a super bright ginger she-cat with eyes that were green, even the whites. And then there was a dark brown tabby tom with ocean-blue eyes, and a gray tom with blue arrow markings and gray eyes. And...and a glowing white tom...with glowing green eyes...and the black version of my symbol on his chest." Danny stopped and took a breath before continuing. "C-clockwork said th-that I have to be prepared for the fight of a lifetime."

"Oh, Danny..." Sam murmered sympathetically. "It's okay. You as a cat...I mean, how, though? And..." she trailed off as Danny's cerulean eyes flashed emerald. "You don't get it! Now I've got this giant prophecy thing hanging over my head and I don't even know what the heck it means!" He pushed past her and, transforming into Phantom, flew away. His friends stared after him as the black-and-white blur sped away.

"Well...at least he got it off his chest," Jazz said, trying to get a good thing out of the situation. But the comment only earned her four glares from Sam, Dani, Tucker, and Valerie. "What?"

* * *

I _had_ to do the DP blippet! And this is going so well!

Who are the rouges? What will happen? Did they _not_ scent Holly/Wolfsong was there, a dog who could tear them to shreds? Why am I asking _you_ these things? Meh, whatever. STAY TUNED!!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay, another chapter!! I have some more apprentice peoples; Timmy (Brownpaw), Poof (Spottedpaw), Dani (Cloudpaw), and Toph (Stonepaw), who will join us later in this series! Now, go and read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I hate these thingys, but...I own only my OC's/pets.

* * *

Chapter 4

Wolfsong turned to see advances of cats pourning into the clearing. She had layed down, and the cats didn't seem to notice her. So she decided to leap up.

Instantly, the rouge cats around her started and backed away, but they continued to circle ThunderClan. "Well well, little kitties, I don't think I've seen you Clan cats since that battle up in the mountains."

Brambleclaw seemed to recognize them at that instant. "You...you're those cats that were threatening the Tribe! What are you doing down here...?"

"We came to get some new territory for ourselves, get it?" the lead cat snarled again. "As in, _you get out_!"

"Never!" Firestar hissed. "We will never be driven out by rouges. Leave our camp now!"

Wolfsong bared her fangs, which glinted in the shine of the setting sun. The flickering shadows cast a mysterious look about her and some of the other Clan cats, and the rouges began to back away.

"This was only a warning from our new 'Clan'," the leader hissed. "You should heed our warnings. If you don't leave soon, we will come with more cats than all you Clan kitties can hope to defeat, and we will bring you down. And not even your little doggy can stop you," he added, sneering at Wolfsong. She lunged at him, her teeth snapping down just an inch from his face. His contempt look changed to startled in a heartbeat.

"Get out now, if you know what's good for _you_," Wolfsong snarled, "Or I'll tear you all into little kitty pieces myself and eat your flesh." The leader, who didn't look so though now, backed away and fled, his troops fleeing with him. Wolfsong pulled back, sat down, and began to lick her paw.

"Hol - er, Wolfsong," Mits - Swiftpaw - said tentitavely, "D-did you mean it when you said you'd tear them into little kitty pieces?" Wolfsong looked at her friend, and solemly nodded. "I'd do anything to protect my friends," she whispered. "Anything."

* * *

Some StarClan cats had been watching the young Labrador. Bluestar, who was one of them, smirked. "Anything, huh, Wolfsong? Anything at all? Even if you had to give up your own life?" she asked the pool of water showing the images. "That's highly brave and noble of you. You truly are fit to be one of the saviors." Looking into another small pool that still showed the reflection of Holly, Danny, Timmy, Aang, Raven, and Starfire, Bluestar whispered, "Well, let's hope you can all face the challenge of the reborn BloodClan."

* * *

Lionblaze smiled as he spotted Jayfeather. "Hey Jayfeather, guess what?!" he called. His blind brother came padding over to him. "What is it, Lionblaze?"

"Cinderheart is going to have my kits soon!" Lionblaze announced happily. "And Poppyfrost was saying something about how she might be expecting Mousewhisker's kits!"

"Wow...so many kits are going to be running around..." Jayfeather said. Lionblaze caught his mood. "Jayfeather, what's up? What is it? What's the problem?" Jayfeather looked at him, his sightless eyes twinkling in confusion. "It's just that...Icecloud...and...sh-she wanted to see if we had a possibility, maybe..." Lionblaze blinked. "So? Go for it! You'd have cute kits..."

"Lionblaze, I don't know! I want to, and I don't want to at the same time! It's so confusing...!" Jayfeather groaned. Lionblaze nuzzled his brother sympathetically. "It's alright. Just think it through. I'll see you later." And the brothers went to their nests.

* * *

Raven sighed as Starfire babbled on about the randomest of things. She was in the middle of a good book on healing herbs and healing spells, and did not need this right now. Then her vision... flashed. It flashed...and the scene changed. She was in a forest, and there was a cat there, looking into a pool. It turned it's head, blue eyes gazing at her. "You must save them..." and then the cat vanished.

Raven looked around. Still forest. She decided to look into the pool of shining water, expecting to see the sky reflected like a mirror. Instead, she got a shock.

In the pool shone five cats and a young female yellow Lab. There was a dark brown tabby tom with ocean-blue eyes, a gray tom with blue arrow markings and gray eyes, a glowing white tom with glowing green eyes and a strange black symbol on his chest, and a very bright ginger she-cat with green eyes, even the whites! But what shocked her most was the midnight-black she-cat with a purple tint to her fur and violet eyes. There was a small red diamond shape barely visible on her forehead... and then Raven knew. It was herself as a cat.

Then her vision flashed again and she was back in the T Tower room with Starfire. The alien girl was staring at her with a look of shock and confusion. "Friend Raven... what is happening?"

It was the one question Raven could not answer.

* * *

OMG, YAYNESS!! This is so fun to write! Sorry about the shortness... it's 9:00 pm where I am, and I have to go to beddy-bye. So....bye!! REVIEW PLEASE!! =D


	6. Chapter 5

WEE!! MORE CHAPTERS!!!

I own only Holly/Wolfsong, Dusty/Patchflower, Mitsy/Swiftpaw, and Dora/Wildpaw. I OWN NOTHING MORE!!

I now shall announce my song of the day!

_"Fly!  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
You can shine!  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
and start to try, 'cause it's your time,  
time to fly."_

_**Fly**_ by Hillary Duff

* * *

Chapter 5

Timmy Turner groaned. "MAN!! STUPID CROCKER!! Why does he have to give us so much homework?! We don't even know half this stuff! All he does is ramble on about fairies!" The ten-year-old brunette gave an exhasperated sigh and fell onto his bed as his fairies poofed overhead. "A wish can make it all better, Timmy," Wanda said.

"Or it could make it worse! You never know!" Cosmo cried gleefully. Wanda glared at him as Poof gave Timmy a small hug.

"Thanks, guys," Timmy said. He turned back to his himework and sighed. Very quietly, he whispered, "Sometimes I wish destiny would let me take a path were things were different."

Unknown to him, his fairies _had_ heard the silent little wish. And they knew what destiny had in store for him was coming right around the corner.

* * *

Wolfsong drew her fuzzy tail over her Dudley nose and shivered. It may be spring, but it was still kinda chilly. And she slept outside of the dens, where she didn't belong. Her makeshift bed was a pile of leaves, ferns, feathers, and bracken. It wasn't as comfy as her bed back home, but it was doable.

She sighed as she tried to settle down for the night, but she just couldn't. She felt too restless. She decided to go out for a walk in the forest.

She dipped her head in hello to the guard, Berrynose, as she left. The cool night breeze felt nice against her face, but it held a trace of something sweet and familiar. She took a deep whiff... _pheasant!_

She dropped into a crouch and slid forward. The gentle winds were on her side tonight, blowing the scent of her prey towards her nose. Finally she caught a visual. It was colorful and dark, meaning it was a male, or a cock, as her owners called them. It was facing away from her, pecking at the ground. She had never been good at catching these tricky little birds, and could only flush them out of their hiding places successfully. But she overheard her master talking with his daughter, Lindsay, about coyotes catching them, and coyotes were her very distant cousins. If they could catch the birds, so could she!

There was open space between the bush she was hiding behind and the pheasant, which was now sleeping. It would be an easy catch. Slowly and surely, she crept up on the bird until she could touch it with her paw. And then she pinned it to the ground and bit down before it even knew what happened.

Normally, her master, Peter, would shoot his gun at the flying birds, but now it was in her possession, and she had no clue as of what to do. So she just bit down a little harder on the neck. It's feeble cry died away at last, and she trotted back to the camp, happily wagging her tail. It wasn't far, and she met Berrynose in no time. The creamy tom stared at the cock pheasant. "Nice catch," he managed. Wolfsong wagged her tail harder as she went to the center of camp and dropped it off. Then she went back to go out. "I'm going to try for more. Wish me luck," she said before heading out again.

She took a deep breath; more pheasants! What a night! She could scent two hens, and when she finally saw them, they were sleeping side by side. She quietly padded up to them and delivered a quick, strong bite to each of their necks. She picked them up and went back to camp again.

Berrynose was just plain shocked. "Great StarClan, Wolfsong! Three pheasants!! That's impressive!" he meowed as Wolfsong set them down. "I know! It's much easier when you do it at night when they're asleep." She wagged her tail happily, looking at the fresh-kill pile. Along with her pheasants, there was a rabbit, two squirrels, a starling, and a couple of mice, voles, and shrews. "We'll be eating goood for the next few nights. I'm going to go out again! Usually if there's this many, there's bound to be more!"

And lo and behold, the pup was right. By the time the sun began to rise, Wolfsong had caught eight more pheasants!! As she trotted back in with her last pheasant, a few cats were gathered around the fresh-kill pile, Berrynose telling them about the night.

"It's true! Wolfsong caught each and every pheasant! Oh, look, here she is now - with another one!" The cats stared as she dropped the black hen she was carrying onto the pile. Firestar, who was standing in between Sandstorm and Dustpelt, stared at her. "Wow, Wolfsong! This is very impressive! How-?"

"It's easy, really," Wolfsong answered. "Usually I would scent them out and flush them up into the air, and my master would shoot them with his gun. Then I would go and retrieve them for him. But out here, what you have to do is stalk them like any other bird, but preferably at night. They're too stupid to nest up in trees, and you can get them easily." The cats just stared at her some more. "Wow," Icecloud said finally. "That is so cool! I want to try to do that tonight!"

The cats chattered excitedly as Wolfsong picked up a big cock to bring to the elders and Patchflower. Before she left, Firestar touched his tail on her shoulder. "Good work, Wolfsong. It's great that you're in the Clan." And with a wag of her tail, Wolfsong set out to the elder's den, where Rosepaw was cleaning out bedding. All of them stared as she trotted in with the pheasant.

"Great StarClan, Wolfsong!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Did you catch that?!" She nodded as she set it down in front of Mousefur, Purdy, Longtail, and Patchflower. "This is only one of them. There are eight more in the pile." As the elders dug in, Rosepaw squealed and rushed out to grab one. "Nice job, Hols," Patchflower said. "Thanks, Dust," Wolfsong replied, going back out.

She was greeted by Rosepaw, who was holding the black pheasant she had caught. "Come share!" she said through the feathers. She led Wolfsong over to Wildpaw, who was looking at her friend with admiration. "Great job last night! You deserve some!" And they dug into the juicy flesh.

But something was bugging Wolfsong in the back of her mind, in the part that was still Holly. What if people had come here to stock pheasants, and she just killed nine of them? Or what if it was the man trying to catch her again? _How did the pheasants get there?_

Wolfsong shows off her mad skillage! But how did those little suckers get there anyhow? Read more to find out!

_"Metamorphisis,  
whatever this is,  
I'll be something new,  
a metamorphisis."_

**_Metamorphisis_** by Hillary Duff


	7. Chapter 6

WOOHOO!! MORE STORY!!!

Song of the day: _**Second Chance**_ by Shinedown

_"Tell my mother, tell my father,  
I've done the best I can  
to make them realize this is my life,  
I hope they understand.  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
sometimes goodbye is a second chance."_

UGH!! THE LINE BREAK THINGY WON'T WORK!! Now I have to make my own!

* * *

Chapter 6

Wolfsong was not someone who easily gave up. So when she spotted the turkey, she chased it and chased it and chased it like crazy. For three days she tried to get the fat sucker, but it just wouldn't give up.

Finally she asked Lionblaze, Toadpaw, and Thornclaw to help her out. When the cats first caught sight of the ginourmous bird, they gaped.

"That'll be able to feed the whole Clan tonight!" Thornclaw exclaimed quietly.

"So long as we don't loose it," Wolfsong growled. "Which one of you is the best in trees?" Thornclaw said, "Me," and Wolfsong replied, "Great. Climb up into that tree right there, but don't let the turkey see you. If my plan works, it will fly up towards you. Swat it down and then Lionblaze can kill it. Toadpaw will be on a lower branch in case it sees me coming too soon or if it stays too low for Thornclaw. He'll be able to pounce and pin it down. Lionblaze will be waiting down below the tree to finish it off. I'll flush it out. Now, go, go!" And the cats got into their respective positions as Wolfsong stalked the big bird.'

She made a leap for it's back, but it flew towards the tree, where Thornclaw was waiting. Just like planned, He swatted it's wing, and caused it to begin to fall. When it was low enough, as it was trying to gain altitude, Toadpaw jumped and dragged it down, where Lionblaze pounced and killed it. They tried to drag it away, but Wolfsong stepped in.

"Allow me," she said, grasping the turkey in her powerful jaws and easily carrying it towards camp. The toms shrugged and followed her. When they finally caught up to her, Wolfsong had laid the turkey next to her and was staring at something on the ground.

"I knew something wasn't right," she was muttering. "I just knew something made those pheasants come here. But if this is the culprate... oh, great." Thornclaw padded up to the big dog. "What is it Wolfsong...?" He stopped and stared at the dog tracks in the mud. "Are those fox tracks?"

"A fox? Here? Not good!" Lionblaze said, staring at the tracks with Toadpaw. Wolfsong shook her head. "No, they're not fox tracks. They're _coyote_ tracks. A coyote is about my size; much bigger than a fox. They eat anything, whether it's the remains of an old carcass or something they caught themselves. They like to prey on pheasants, I know that. This coyote must have driven those pheasants I caught here from someplace else, and now it's tracking them." She looked in the direction the tracks led, which was towards the lake. "You'll have to watch your backs now." Thornclaw's eyes wen wide. "I have to tell Firestar!" he exclaimed, speeding off. Wolfsong picked up the turkey and raced away to camp after Thornclaw, Lionblaze and Toadpaw following.

When they burst into the camp, the cats stared at the turkey in Wolfsong's mouth and murmured things as she set it down. She took out the rabbit, squirrel, pheasant, vole, and two mice in it, put in the turkey, then put back the other things before racing after Thornclaw up to Firestar's den. When she arrived, Thornclaw was already there.

"Wolfsong, good. Please, tell me what this 'coyote' is," Firestar said. Wolfsong took a breath and said, "A coyote is kind of like a fox, except bigger, about my size. They hunt lots of things, from mice and voles to squirrels and pheasants. That's what drove those pheasants here. I don't know much else, but I remember my girl - er, Twoleg - Lindsay was saying something about how they'll eat anything when they want to; even cats." Firestar's ears lay flat on his head. "I'll strengthen the patrols..."

"It won't make any differnece!" Wolfsong cut in. "A single coyote can take on a whole patrol of your best cats! But when they fight each other, it's more even. That's why I've made up _my_ mind. I'm going to fight this guy. _Alone._ And don't try and stop me, and don't send help unless I don't come back by tomorrow morning. Heed my warning, Firestar - _be extremely careful._ A coyote on the loose is not a good thing." And with that, Wolfsong turned and ran out of the den, out of the camp, and into the woods to confront the coyote.

* * *

Gasp! Has Wolfsong lost her mind?! What will happen? Stay tuned!!


	8. Chapter 7

YAY!! WOLFSONG VS THE COYOTE!!

Song: **_Gotta Be Somebody_** by Nickelback

_"'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own.  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there."_

* * *

Chapter 7

Wolfsong arrived at the scene of the coyote tracks. Snarling, she tried to pick up a scent. There was a dogish tang in the air with a hint of garbage, one that wasn't hers; it must be the coyote. Swiftly she pounded down the path, following the scent intently. It grew stronger and stonger until she could see something up ahead. It was a gray-brown, with a long bushy tail and pointy ears. It was a male, which was going to make things a bit difficult.

Its head suddenly whipped up, and it took a deep sniff. Knowing she was going to be discovered anyway, she trampled over the low growng bushes and stood in the small little clearing, facing the coyote. He began to circle her, and she followed, both of them now pacing around the edge of the clearing in sync.

"Well, ain't you a cute young pup. I won't hurt ya if ya let me be yer mate," the coyote offered.

"No, thanks," she growled. "I don't need anyone to look after me. I can't mate, anyway; the creatures that walk on two legs with no fur took me to a place where they did stuff to me so I can't breed."

"Well, that's a shame. You could've had real nice pups; 'specially with me," the coyote said. "What's yer name, pretty?"

"I'm Holly," she told him. "Where I'm staying, they're calling me Wolfsong, but I prefer Holly."

"Wolfsong, eh? Strange little name. Well, I'm Sage, and you, Holly, are the prettiest little dog I've ever met," the coyote said.

"Well, er, thank you. But I must inform you, you are on my territory here," Holly growled. "And no matter how cute they are, I don't like strange dogs or coyotes on my land. Not when the people I'm staying with have cats that you and the like might eat." Sage's ears pirked up a bit. "Cats, eh? Well, then, I think I might **have** to stay here; kitties are one of my favorite treats."

"You'll get out now, if you know what's good for you," Holly warned. "First and only warning, Sage. Hate to say it, 'cause you are kinda cute, but you need to get out of my territory _now_!"

"I'll go when I feel like it, and stay as long as I please," Sage informed her.

"How 'bout I drive you out of here right now?" Holly asked. "Because, Sage, like I told you before, no matter how cute, coyotes and stray dog are _not welcome here._ And I **will** fight you, if necessary."

"Then bring it on!" Sage snarled, swiping her ear with a powerful blow. Holly yelped as blood began to trickle from the cut, and then gave a low rumbling growl. "You asked for it!" she snarled back, biting Sage's tail hard. Sage gave a yelp of his own, and turned and snapped at her muzzle. Holly let go as Sage leapt for her. Thinking quickly, she rolled out of the way, managing to snare her claws down his side. As they got back up to their feet, Holly realized that this was going to be a whole lot thougher than she thought.

* * *

GO HOLLY GO!! Honestly, I think that Sage and Holly could have made a cute couple, but in real life, Holly is spayed, so no puppies! Wa!

Please review, and expect more soon!

Also, I may have to wait until I get Omen of the Stars #1: The Fourth Apprentice to find out if Dovekit or Ivykit is the chosen one, so that I can do the whole shpeal on her! But, laters!! =D


	9. Chapter 8

THE FIGHT CONTINUES!!

Song: **_Hero _**by Skillet

_"I need a hero  
to save me now!  
I need a hero  
to save me yeah!  
I need a hero  
to save my life!  
A hero will save me  
just in time!"_

* * *

Chapter 8

Holly growled in frustration, dodging Sage's blows with ease. She was on the defensive, barely getting any time to get in blows of her own. She had to change the tide of the battle soon, or she might lose.

Quickly, she rolled away from the coyote before leaping up and pouncing on him, drawing her claws along his sides. He howled in pain, and tried to roll to get her off. She managed to jump out of the way just in time, and his back crushed the soft earth instead of her. He got up and snarled at her. "Holly, you've gotta do better than that, you know!"

"I know that I _can_ beat you, Sage!" Holly jeered. Sage snarled and leapt at her again, and that's when Holly brought in her signature move.

She reared up onto her hind paws and slammed a massive front paw down on Sage's back as he tried to bite her chest. He landed on the ground hard, and Holly brought her paws down on him hard, pinning him down with claws tearing into his fur and flesh at the same time. His brown-amber eyes stared up into her chocolate-brown ones. His were full of hatred and rage; hers were shining with determination and fury.

Then Sage thrust his hind paws against Holly's belly with great power. With a grunt of surprise and pain, she was flipped over. Now Sage was pinning her down, snarling at her. "You might have showed me a bit of compassion, but I'm not so merciful, Holly. I **will** kill you!" the coyote said, bringing his face closer to hers on every word. Holly closed her eyes and braced herself for teeth to meet her scruff, and to find herself up in the stars...

* * *

_A bit earlier..._

Lionblaze paced in frustration. He had the power of the stars in his paws! He should be doing something more than this!

Finally he saw Swiftpaw and Wildpaw. He ran over to them. "Swiftpaw, Wildpaw, I'm going out to help Wolfsong. It's almost dawn, and she isn't back yet."

"Okay, but be careful, please," Swiftpaw wimpered. "Be safe," Wildpaw added as the golden tom raced away.

Lionblaze followed Wolfsong's scent trail with ease. After a bit he could hear yowls, howls, snarls, and yelps coming from the edge of the WindClan border, close to where the turkey had been. He followed the scent and sounds until he reached the edge of a small clearing. Peering out from a bush, he saw Wolfsong being pinned underneath a huge male coyote.

"You might have showed me a bit of compassion," the coyote was snarling, "But I'm not so merciful, Holly. I **will** kill you!" Wolfsong closed her eyes as if she was preparing to meet death's embrace, and the coyote brought his head closer and closer to her, jaws parted, ready to bite the dog.

Lionblaze finally couldn't hold it. "_WOLFSONG_!!!" he screeched. "_NO_!!!" Snarling, the coyote whipped his massive head towards his direction as the golden tom catapaulted himself out of the bushes, ramming into the side of the coyote. Wolfsong opened her eyes, got to her paws, and stared at him in shock. "Lionblaze, no! Get out of here! Sage will kill _you_!"

"No, he won't!" Lionblaze spat. "With me and you fighting him, we can win!" And then, giving a battle caterwaul, he leapt onto the coyote. Giving a mighty howl herself, Holly followed, slashing at Sage's muzzle as Lionblaze tore his claws down his side. Sage backed up until he was pressed against a tree. "Alright! Fine! I'm long gone!" Sage cried, fleeing. Holly gave chase, despite Lionblaze's protests. It was only a short stretch between them and the edge of the border, anyway. Over the strip of WindClan territory, and then across both borders Sage fled, Holly on his tail. Wagging her tail, she quickly trotted back. Lionblaze nodded, turned, and headed back home. Halfway there, he turned to Wolfsong. "Nice job, Wolfsong."

"Thanks, and could you maybe call me Holly when no one else is around...?" Holly replied. Lionblaze nodded, and the two walked back towards the camp in the heart of ThunderClan territory.

* * *

Bye Sage!! AWESOMENESS ALWAYS BEATS EVERTHING!!

Sage: Wait, if you made me, and you're crazy, does that mean I'm crazy?

Me: Pretty much, yeah.

Sage: This is horrible!

Me: Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Adios!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long absence. Schoolwork...yeah...READ THE STORY THINGY!!!

Song of the day: **_Collide_** by Skillet

_There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
is hide from the fear  
that's deep inside of you!  
Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
To hold me close when I don't know  
There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive!_

* * *

Chapter 9

Timmy realized it at the very moment he woke up the next day; he had made a wish. Quickly he checked himself and everything around him, only to find that everything was the same, and that nothing had changed. Perhaps it was the one wish that his fairies couldn't grant...?

But... no... he had checked Da Rules, and it said nothing about that particular wish not being able to be granted. Though... maybe it didn't _need_ a rule. Destiny was probably a funny, weird little thing unchangeable even with the mst powerful magic and will. But he wished that his wish could be granted...

There was always that possibility that it could or was going to be granted, but now was not the right time for it to be done. He hoped that was what this setback was... that it just wasn't the right time. There was always that string of hope one can hold on to, which was what Timmy was doing now.

Although... Timmy thought about it again. He had made a wish for a different destiny. Psh. Now that seemed kinda unlikely. What were the actual odds of _that_ ever happening?

* * *

"You're pretty lucky. Even if we sent all of ThunderClan, they could have all died. How did you do it, Wolfsong?" Jayfeather asked the yellow Lab.

"Um, first off, please call me Holly, if you can," Holly said. "And secondly, I was the exact same size as Sage, with just as much power backing me up. We were a more even match. But... I also learned that when fear takes over, you start to lose it. But faith in yourself brings you through. But, for me, when faith and fear collide at once deep inside myself, I seemed to get more strength than just on faith alone. It's a powerful combo..."

Jayfeather nodded, patting the last cobweb into place. "There. Try not to do much hunting or patroling until Leafpool or I give you an OK." Holly wagged her tail, said,"I will," and trotted out to her little den. She was so, so tired!!

She curled up into her little ball and drifted off into dream land.

*~*~*~*~*

Holly's eyes fluttered open to a bright light. Startled, though still drowsy, she lifted her head up to be greeted by a most unusual sight. She was in a glade, dappled with sunlight and flickering shadows from the waving branches and leaves of the trees. In the center of the glade was a small pool that looked like someone had taken the moon and put it onto the ground. Curious, she stood up and padded over to look into the pool - only to see a shocking image.

There was a glowing white tom with glowing green eyes and a strange white symbol on his chest that looked oddly familiar. There was also a dark brown tabby tom with dark ocean-blue eyes and a gray tom with blue arrow markings and lively gray eyes. There was an extremely bright ginger she-cat with green eyes, even the whites, and a bored-looking midnight-black she-cat with a violet tint and dark purple eyes, and what looked to be a red diamond on her forehead. But next to them was a female yellow Lab with a Dudley nose and chocolate-brown eyes; a perfect reflection of herself.

Holly gasped at the sight, then stiffened. A new scent wafted toward her... but it was sweet and comforting, most likely not a threat, especially since it was cat. She turned to see a tortoiseshell she-cat glimmering there, outlined in stars. She said, in a haunting, echoing voice:

"_Six and three must come together for a battle with friends by their sides to conquer the greatest threat ever known to the four Clans who live by the code of starshine and moonlight."_

"What?" Holly asked in confusion. "I don't get it?! What do you mean?!"

"You are a chosen one, Holly. This is your destiny; carry it with faith, and though it will be a fearful experience, never break," the starry she-cat whispered. Then she vanished like mist, swept away by the cool wind, though her scent still lingered in the air and the echo of her prophecy rang through the dog's ears, never ceasing its hold.

And when Holly jolted awake, the prophecy still rang in her ears, and she thought she could still smell that sweet tang in the air.

* * *

So now Holly knows of her mysterious destiny. And Timmy Turner (from FOP) is wondering if his own destiny will take him away from the boring life he has now. When two (or more) destinies collide... well, let's just say this ought to get interesting real fast.


	11. Chapter 10

Okay... only a few more chapter until the next book, which will be called Freedom, Faith, and Fear. Keep watch!

Song: **_30 Minutes_** by tatu

_30 minutes a blink of an eye  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes to finally decide_

* * *

Chapter 10

The setting sun cast flickering shadows across the forest and lake. The shadows and light spots danced with each other as the lake glimmered, its waves washing up on the shore gently. Holly gazed out at the red sunset. It would be a good day tomorrow; hopefully she could unravel that strange dream then.

Cinderheart had had her kits, and there were five. Three she-cats and two toms, named Ravenkit, Blazekit, Skykit, Sparkkit, and Sunkit. Poppyfrost had had Mousewhisker's kits, too, and named them Mosskit, Mistkit, and Leopardkit. It brought the yellow Lab joy to see such happiness.

And yet...yet it felt like soon those things that mattered, such as faith and freedom, would soon give way to overwhelming fear, and that the prophecy that still faintly echoed in her ears was on the verge of coming true. She prayed and hoped and dreamt that it was only fake... but every word seemed so true.

Holly sighed again. At least nothing else could go wrong...

* * *

Cosmo looked at Wanda. "Is it time yet?" he asked, sounding intelligent for once in his life. Wanda nodded, drawing Poof into a hug for fear of what was to come. "I think so. Should we do it now, while he's awake, or wait till he's asleep?"

"Now," Cosmo murmured. "So he'll know what's going on." The fairies, who were floating behind Timmy, their godchild, raised their golden star-tipped wands, which were glimmering with power and magic. They fired at Timmy.

Timmy felt something hit him in the back, and he gasped. His wish! Then it all faded away. Cosmo and Wanda and Poof looked at the spot where Timmy had been standing, then looked at each other, wands raised again, and they poofed themselves away.

Timmy felt hiself falling, falling, falling, and then he hit land, and blacked out. But whatever that was all about, he knew; this was his wish for a different destiny coming true.

* * *

Holly's acute ears heard something landing in the bushes not too far off. Alarmed and curious, she debated over what to do in her mind. Finally she rushed over to the bracken fonds where the things had crash landed. Holly gasped at the sight. There were four cats there, two no more than apprentices. There was a black tom, a golden dappled she-cat, and a tortoiseshell tom. The last cat looked hauntingly familiar; a dark brown tabby tom. As his eyes blinked open, Holly gasped; ocean blue. This...this was one of the other cats on that prophecy!

"H-huh? Where are we? Guys...?" the tom asked, lifting his head. When his eyes fully opened and saw Holly, he shrieked, awakening the other cats. "Cosmo...Wanda...Poof... we're cats... big dog over us..."

The she-cat looked up, bright pink eyes shocked. The black tom's vibrant green eyes were horrified, and the tortoiseshell tom's lavender eyes were confused. Holly blinked. "Um... Hi. I'm Wolfsong... but I prefer Holly... and... who are you?"

"I'm Timmy," the brown tom said. "Cosmo's the black tom, and Wanda is the she-cat, and that's their son, Poof." Holly nodded, and then said, "I need you to come with me to see Firestar, ThunderClan's leader. You're on our territory, and he may have an intrest in you four." Timmy gulped, but nodded, as the tangled mess of cats stood up to follow the dog.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were sitting on the couch with Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg excitedly playing the game station in the T Tower. Danny and his friends were patrolling Amity together for ghosts. Aang was meditating as Sokka and Suki and Zuko and Mai and Katara and Toph were eating some food with each other. Then... _it happened._

In each place, the wind suddenly began to howl, kicking up dust so no one could see. They felt themselves falling into....nothingness! And that mysterious prophecy echoed in the ears of Raven, Starfire, Danny, and Aang;

_Six and three must come together for a battle with friends by their sides to conquer the greatest threat ever known to the four Clans who live by the code of starshine and moonlight._

Then it all went black.

* * *

The next chapter's the last one before I start working on Freedom, Faith, and Fear. So...enjoy!! LATERS!!


	12. Epilouge

This is the epilouge and intro into Freedom, Faith, and Fear, which is coming after Christmas. Why after Christmas? Because 1) I want to get The Fourth Apprentice so I can find out if it's Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Ivykit or if it's Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovekit, just so I don't use the wrong one and so I know what power they have, and 2) I have a few other things I want to work on here, too, like iGo on a Cruise and Phantoms and Pokemon. But look for the next book between Christmas and New Year!

Okay, enough of my babble. ONWARDS!!

Song: **_If Today was Your Last Day _**by Nickelback

_If today was your last day,  
and tomorrow was too late  
could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last,  
leave old pictures in the past,  
donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call old friends you've never seen,  
reminicse old memories,  
could you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of,  
Swear up and down to God above  
that you'd finally fall in love  
if today was your last day?_

* * *

Epilouge

Firestar gazed down upon the dark brown tabby tom with ocean-blue eyes, the black tom with green eyes, the tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes, and the golden dappled she-cat with pink eyes. He whispered something to Leafpool, who nodded in return. Before he could speak, however, Dustpelt cut in.

"Firestar, you can't be thinking of letting even **more** strange cats in!" Dustpelt exclaimed. Firestar raised his tail for silence. "I make the decisions, Dustpelt. Don't question me; I know what I'm doing."

"Firestar, we found more!" Brackenfur and Brambleclaw called suddenly. Their patrols marched in surrounding many cats. They were typical colors; well, most of them. There was a green tom, a bright ginger she-cat whose eyes were all green, a black she-cat with a red dot on her forehead with a purple tint to her fur and violet eyes, a gray tom with blue arrow markings, a black tom with a scar on one side of his face, and a glowing white tom with bright glowing green eyes. There were at least 18 cats in all, 22 counting the four Wolfsong found.

"Well...er...we'll just have to welcome them all, then," Firestar announced. Yowls of dissaproval broke out from the gathered Clan as the newcomers exchanged worried looks. Firestar's voice rang out loudest of all; "IT IS _**FINAL**_!! No more arguements. However, they will not sleep in the warrior den; they can make their own, and those who shall be apprentices or queens or even elders can sleep in their respective dens." The meeting over, Firestar leapt down to the gathered newcomers. "Well...who are you?"

"I'm Raven," Raven said in her usual dull monotone. "The green one is Beast Boy, that's Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg." She pointed to each cat from the Teen Titans in turn.

"Well, my name is Aang," Aang said, speaking for his group. "The cat with the scar is Zuko, and his friend is Mai. This is Katara, Sokka, and Suki, and Toph, who is blind."

Then Timmy spoke for himself and his fairies. "My name is Timmy, and these are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof."

"A-and I'm Danny," the glowing tom piped up. "These are my sisters Jazz and Danielle, and my girlfriend Sam, along with my pals Tucker and Valerie."

"Er...okay," Firestar said, trying his best to remember all the names. "My name is Firestar, leader of ThunderClan."

"Firestar and Starfire. That'll be fun to confuse," Timmy muttered. Firestar shot him a quick glare before continuing, "I think it would be best if I gave you warrior names and positions. Timmy, you shall be Brownpaw, and your friend Poof will be Spottedpaw. Danielle will be Cloudpaw, Toph will be Stonepaw, and Aang will be Falconpaw. Cosmo shall be Nightstorm and Wanda shall be Speckledawn. Katara will be Sweetpetal, Sokka shall be Mudfoot, Suki will be Windflame, Mai will be Shadeheart, and Zuko will be Lightningscar."

"Great," Zuko muttered. "I get my scar from lightning and now here I am getting the name Lightningscar. Joy."

Firestar ignored the comment and continued; "Cyborg shall be Thunderclaw, Robin shall be Stormwing, Beast Boy will be Grasspelt, and Raven will be Darkfeather. Starfire shall remain known as Starfire. Sam will be Blackpool, Valerie will be Dusksky, Jazz will be Petalblaze, Tucker shall be Shadowfang, and Danny will be... Spiritfire. Good? Good. Now...make yourselves comfortable and...enjoy your stay in ThunderClan." And the ginger tom padded away.

They broke back up into their little groups again as Bluestar and Spottedleaf watched from StarClan.

"I told you. It will all be fine. You worry too much," Spottedleaf said. Bluestar just shook her head. "Yes, well...Darkfeather, Starfire, Spiritfire, Wolfsong, Brownpaw, and Falconpaw are fine cats, but will they, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and the last one of the Three be powerful enough to destroy them...?"

"Bluestar..." Spottedleaf sighed. "They will try. Some might fail, but mostly they will all succeed in their goal. Let them be, and destiny will do what it wishes to do." And then the two starry cats faded into nothing as the prophecy echoed once more;

_Six and three must come together for a battle with friends by their sides to conquer the greatest threat ever known to the four Clans who live by the code of starshine and moonlight..._


End file.
